conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ērəbe
General Information Ērəbe is a fictional language created by writer-illustrator, Tyree McGill. Fictional History Ērəbe was created by the original superhuman known as Seyōr Kooekoonōlā Jäzmē after being chased out of his West African village. He designed it for the inhabitants of his island, Kōzenäl. Decades later, when the island was attacked, Seyōr, his seven children, and the Kōzenäli people ran finding themselves in new places separated from each other. Seyōr had used his power to find and relocate to another habitable planet named Joojäkē, where he created new humanoid and animal life passing the language to them. Through the millennia, the language has been used by both Joojäkēans and Earthlings. Classification and Dialects On Earth, Ērəbe is primarily spoken by those who possess superhuman abilities (specifically Magicians for Charms, Spells, and Curses). Use had been on the decline since Kōzenäl was attacked and the Kōzenäli people dispersed themselves. On Joojäkē, all six alien species use Ērəbe as their sole international language with differing terminology and accents depending on species and sub-groups. * The high-altitude Kātō and forest-dwelling Tōrejä each use a more gentle tone when speaking often feeling that it is more respectful. * The sea-dwelling Rəj use a more formal, monotonous approach in an effort to sound as clear as possible. * The semi-aquatic Kejō have a military formal speech pattern and generally address their conversational partner(s) at the end of almost every statement. * The aggressively feminist Lenärən and highly religious Rēmäkt use aggressive tones when speaking to those who they value as inferior and passive-aggressive to the youth and the poor. Phonology Consonants All consonants, when being referred to as a singular letter or word, a followed by the vowel "e." Vowels In speech, when multiple vowels are placed together, they may be separated by a "v." Alphabet Ērəbe is not written using Latin-based lettering, but for the purposes of this site, it will be. * Vowels - ä, ā, e, ē, ō, oo, i, ə * Consonants - be, de, fe, ge, he, je, ke, le, me, ne, pe, re, se, te, ve, we, ye, ze Grammar Verbs Most verbs are listed under "Ze," but many that are seemingly not listed are formed by adding the suffix "~āv" to the end of an associated noun as opposed to adding a verb to the end of the word. * Instead of käkārezēzā (rain-falling), use käkāv (raining). Syntax Phrase: * Verb, Object or Object, Verb * Ä ve terōfə hitetə. - I am eighteen years old. Question: * Verb, Object * Dēdä e vā dē? - How are you? Spoken vs. Written Notes Spoken: * If a four or more letter word ends in the "e" sound, the "e" does not have to be pronounced for a colloquial conversation. The "e" is generally used more for formal conversation when talking to superiors or people seen as strangers. * Emphasis (dō!) is added at the end of statements by youth and speakers who are in an extremely happy mood. * Inflexion (dē?) is placed at the end of questions to explicitly note that the question should be answered. Written: * A mixture of symbols and letters is used in written language. * Full words are more necessary in formal writing rather than a message to a friend. * Emphasis and inflexion words do not need to be used in written text. Lexicon Learn the growing list of words here: Ērəbe Lexicon Example Text Dädā! Dādə ri e KōnLāng Ērəbe wōwēboobē. Ä tete didē tri ā ri zōzē ē Seyōrev ji dō! * Hi! Welcome to the ConLang Ērəbe web page. I would like for you to join the Seyōrian family! __FORCETOC__ Category:Fictional Languages